The Dawn of a new hero
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Mary's life was great. Until she met Zac Streamer, Later known as Jack Donough. She finds out who her parents are, which freaks her out. Later, Percy goes missing. Its up to only Mary to save her half-brother. Join Mary, Annabeth, Jack and Grover.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians:

The Dawn of a New Hero

Ok, listen. I didn't mean to be, well, _me_. Here I am.

I'm 11 years old. I have sort of brownish blonde hair.

Hazel eyes. Freckle splashes all over my face. I'm pretty

Tall. I'm probably the second or third tallest of my class.

Very, very, pale skin. My dad is Poseidon. My mom,

(here's the freaky part) is Zeus's daughter.

Yea… that's where I get stuck _all_ the time. I mean, who

Would fall in love with their niece? I don't know. Well,

Zeus married Hera, his sister. (Sighs) I just don't know!

Prologue

Lightning struck the skys. "What do you think is wrong?" asked a voice. "They are obviously mad. But, for what reason?" a deeper voice came. A girl with blonde hair ran up to the two people. She had fear in her eyes. The boy instantly turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked. She panted, then pointed at the sky. "He… had.. another one. Both … of them." Now the man had turned around, curious. "But, that doesn't make sense." He objected. The girl had regained her breath and she stared at the sky. "Poseidon fell in love." The girl whispered. The boy whipped his head. "what!" he yelled. "That's not the only bad part. He fell In love with Zeus's most powerful daughter, Atelante." She concluded. The man stared at her, not surprised. "The time has come…" he murmured. They quickly _galloped_ away. "What does he mean?" the boy asked. The girl stared at the sky. "There was a prophecy, a long, long time ago. It said that once one of the gods fell in love with another, a great hero will be born." She murmured. The boy glanced up at the darkening sky. "Let's hope the kid will be on the good guy side."

Alliances

Chiron- middle aged man with chestnut brown eyes. (centaur)

Mr. D – Fat, lazy guy. Exiled there for punishment. (Dionysus)

Zeus Cabin

Mary Cliff: Brownish blonde haired girl with sea blue eyes. Age: 14 usually sarcastic.

Poseidon Cabin

Percy Jackson: Dark haired boy with sea green eyes. Age: 16

Mary Cliff: Brownish blonde haired girl with sea blue eyes, usually sarcastic. Age: 14

Hades Cabin

Nico di Angelo: Olive skinned, brunette haired boy. Age: 11

Hermes Cabin

Travis Stoll: Sandy haired boy. Often very mischievous. Age: 16

Conner Stoll: Sandy haired boy. Travis's brother. Age: 16

Jason Winters: Brunette haired boy, brown eyes. Age: 12

Angelina Pent: Long blonde haired girl. Deep brown eyes. Age: 14

( noted: there are more Hermes campers, but I'm just showing the ones ill mention in the book.)

Athena Cabin

Annabeth Chase: Blonde haired girl. Piercing gray eyes. Age:16

Malcolm Indersons: Blonde boy with blue eyes. Age 14

Jessica Gill: Dark haired girl, gray eyes. Age: 13

Hepheastus Cabin

Kieth Draco: Blonde haired guy green eyes. Age 13

Apollo Cabin

Jack Donough: Dark brown shaggy haired guy. Blue eyes. Some freckles. Age 14

Skyler Jasons: Sandy haired boy. Blue eyes. (Very much like Luke) Age: 16

Aphrodite Cabin

Alison Sanders

Demeter

(There are Demeter campers, its just I don't mention them.)

Ares Cabin

Clarisse: Brown haired girl (Dark skinned).

Zachary Mishton: Black haired boy (Dark skinned).

Others

Grover Underwood: (Satyr) Curly haired boy. Hairy. Age (Humans) 16 Age: (Goats) 29

Juniper: Wood nymph. (very beautiful.)

Chapter 1

I Accidentally Strangle My Teacher

It started like this. Just a regular day. I was taking a test. Then the class freak, Zac Streamer (Of course) Threw some paper at me. This is the weird  
part. I kinda sensed it coming. Yep I know, I know its not natural! I was really furious, so I turned around to mouth, '_freak_'. But he didn't blink. Zac

just kept staring at me. Finally, he moved. He wrote on a piece of paper, then folded it into a paper airplane. He threw it to me, which hit me on the head. I angrily took it, and opened it. It said, " _just testing your reflexes. Sorry!"_ I felt like I wanted to pulverize this jerk. But I overcame my anger

issues and went back to doing my test. I couldn't pay attention to it very well because I have ADHD and dyslexia. So, you bet I have a hard life. Mr. Buttox, (my teacher) was eyeing me. He was always in a bad mood, I mean no wonder because all the kids love getting picked to say, " Well Mr.

_Buttox…._" He would always mad and tell the whole class the right pronunciation. (Which is Boo-toe. Ya he's French..) But anyway, enough about my teacher. Zac kept staring at me. "Don't you have anything else to do? How about your test!" I whispered to him. "I finished that." He replied. I

grumbled for a few more seconds about him being a nuisance. "ENOUGH! TIMES UP!" Mr. Buttox's voice yelled. "But…but!" I stumbled. "I'm not done!" I finally shouted. Mr. Buttox narrowed his eyes. "I thought so." He muttered. Then he bolted right to me. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen.

Unbelieving that my teacher was going to attack me. That's when Zac Streamer took action. He pulled out a bronze sword, pretty much sending all the other kids out screaming in terror. But I stayed. And I don't know why. Mr. Buttox snarled at the sight of it. "Well, well, well, I should've known a half-blood was going to be here." I froze. _Half-Blood?_ "Um, Zac, is there something you want to tell me like, I don't know, WHY HE CALLED YOU A

HALF-BLOOD!" Zac didn't even look at me. He started trying to stab Mr. Buttox, but surprisingly, Mr. Buttox was pretty good on defense. I jumped up on my desk. Even though I didn't know what to do, I wasn't going to stand there like a loser. That's when I jumped on Mr. Buttox's back. He tried

shaking me off, and he almost did because I slipped an grabbed his neck. This gave Zac a chance to contact his sword with Mr. Buttox's body. Zac stabbed him. But sadly, it didn't do anything but make Mr. Buttox wince. Zac narrowed his eyes. Then, he nodded to _me._I didn't know what the heck

he was talking about. I just strengthened my grip on my teacher's (Or use to be teacher) neck. I could've spent hours there, holding on for dear life. But everytime Mr. Buttox struggled to get me off, Zac just stabbed him more. Finally, when I strengthened my grip at hard as I could, he fell to the ground exploding into dust. I stared at the dust on the floor. Then glared up at Zac. He stepped back. "I think you have some things to tell me!" I guessed. Zac looked uncomfortable, but nodded "yes."

Chapter 2

I learn my Grandpa has some serious anger issues.

Zac stared up at the darkening sky. "Thanks." "For what?" i asked. He glanced briefly at me. " You defeated the monster." he said. "No! You did! You had the sword! Not me!" I argued. He glared at me. "Just trying to be friendly!" he snapped. "Well if you dont snap, maybe you will be!" i yelled.

Zac sighed. "I have a lot to tell you." "Like what?" "Like my real name is Jack Donough." he replied. I blinked. "You lied to everyone!" i accused. "Only to save you!" he snapped yet again.

I sighed. This isnt the best way to make friends. Actually, i had no friends. Jack had been the only one who paid ttention to me. "so" i said trying to start a conversation. "Who's your Olympian parent?" He blinked. "How-" "The Monstercalled you a _half-blood_ remember?" i said. "Oh ya."

"well?" i asked. "who is your parent?" "My dad is Apollo." He finally answered. "Then why can you control fire!" i blurted. He stared at me. "I dont know." he admitted. "But what i _do _know is that My DAD is APOLLO the SUN god." "O o" i said. "Then whos my parent?" Jack glanced briefly at me. "We, meaning camp-half blood, think, you have no mortal parent. That your Dad is Poseidon, and your Mom is Atelante."(MADE HER UP) "So, I'm a minor god?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno." "Yuck!" i exclaimed. "what?" Jack asked. "I cant believe that Poseidon would fall in love with his niece!" Jack shrugged again. "Well, Hera is also Krono's daughter, so im some ways. Zeus married his sister." Jack pointed out.

The good part: Jack and i got to camp halfblood a okay.

The bad part: Jack was right about my parents. My dad is Poseidon and my mom is Atelante. (Yuck!)

Other bad part: I have to share a cabin with Percy whats-his-name.

Percy Had welcomed me. (Like everyone else.) But i had a feeling he wasnt too thrilled to meet me. Percy had told me that Poseidon and Zeus were fighting over Atelante, and _me._ So- they both claimed me. Percy also told me: Now Poseidon and Zeus are mad at eachother, like an enemy.

Ok i have to classify this day as the worst day ever. So i decided that i need a nap. i fell asleep. Next thing i knew: I saw my Dad, and my gramps (Zeus) fighting. My dad looked calm but stern. My gramps is whole different story. He looked like he was going to explode bcause he was sooo red. in the middle of them, i saw a lady. A lady with black hair. Blue eyes. Pretty beautiful. Next thing i knew- Ares throwing a sword right towards me.

I jerked awake. The eerie silence freaking me out. Percy wasnt here.

**Review if you want me to continue. Oh ya, i mad atelante up. i made my chracter up. i mad a lot of people up.  
dont be mad! be glad!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson & the Olympians:

The Dawn of a New Hero

Ok, listen. I didn't mean to be, well, _me_. Here I am.

I'm 11 years old. I have sort of brownish blonde hair.

Hazel eyes. Freckle splashes all over my face. I'm pretty

Tall. I'm probably the second or third tallest of my class.

Very, very, pale skin. My dad is Poseidon. My mom,

(here's the freaky part) is Zeus's daughter.

Yea… that's where I get stuck _all_ the time. I mean, who

Would fall in love with their niece? I don't know. Well,

Zeus married Hera, his sister. (Sighs) I just don't know!

Prologue

Lightning struck the skys. "What do you think is wrong?" asked a voice. "They are obviously mad. But, for what reason?" a deeper voice came. A girl with blonde hair ran up to the two people. She had fear in her eyes. The boy instantly turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked. She panted, then pointed at the sky. "He… had.. another one. Both … of them." Now the man had turned around, curious. "But, that doesn't make sense." He objected. The girl had regained her breath and she stared at the sky. "Poseidon fell in love." The girl whispered. The boy whipped his head. "what!" he yelled. "That's not the only bad part. He fell In love with Zeus's most powerful daughter, Atelante." She concluded. The man stared at her, not surprised. "The time has come…" he murmured. They quickly _galloped_ away. "What does he mean?" the boy asked. The girl stared at the sky. "There was a prophecy, a long, long time ago. It said that once one of the gods fell in love with another, a great hero will be born." She murmured. The boy glanced up at the darkening sky. "Let's hope the kid will be on the good guy side."

Alliances

Chiron- middle aged man with chestnut brown eyes. (centaur)

Mr. D – Fat, lazy guy. Exiled there for punishment. (Dionysus)

Zeus Cabin

Mary Cliff: Brownish blonde haired girl with sea blue eyes. Age: 14 usually sarcastic.

Poseidon Cabin

Percy Jackson: Dark haired boy with sea green eyes. Age: 16

Mary Cliff: Brownish blonde haired girl with sea blue eyes, usually sarcastic. Age: 14

Hades Cabin

Nico di Angelo: Olive skinned, brunette haired boy. Age: 11

Hermes Cabin

Travis Stoll: Sandy haired boy. Often very mischievous. Age: 16

Conner Stoll: Sandy haired boy. Travis's brother. Age: 16

Jason Winters: Brunette haired boy, brown eyes. Age: 12

Angelina Pent: Long blonde haired girl. Deep brown eyes. Age: 14

( noted: there are more Hermes campers, but I'm just showing the ones ill mention in the book.)

Athena Cabin

Annabeth Chase: Blonde haired girl. Piercing gray eyes. Age:16

Malcolm Indersons: Blonde boy with blue eyes. Age 14

Jessica Gill: Dark haired girl, gray eyes. Age: 13

Hepheastus Cabin

Kieth Draco: Blonde haired guy green eyes. Age 13

Apollo Cabin

Jack Donough: Dark brown shaggy haired guy. Blue eyes. Some freckles. Age 14

Skyler Jasons: Sandy haired boy. Blue eyes. (Very much like Luke) Age: 16

Aphrodite Cabin

Alison Sanders

Demeter

(There are Demeter campers, its just I don't mention them.)

Ares Cabin

Clarisse: Brown haired girl (Dark skinned).

Zachary Mishton: Black haired boy (Dark skinned).

Others

Grover Underwood: (Satyr) Curly haired boy. Hairy. Age (Humans) 16 Age: (Goats) 29

Juniper: Wood nymph. (very beautiful.)

Chapter 1

I Accidentally Strangle My Teacher

It started like this. Just a regular day. I was taking a test. Then the class freak, Zac Streamer (Of course) Threw some paper at me. This is the weird  
part. I kinda sensed it coming. Yep I know, I know its not natural! I was really furious, so I turned around to mouth, '_freak_'. But he didn't blink. Zac

just kept staring at me. Finally, he moved. He wrote on a piece of paper, then folded it into a paper airplane. He threw it to me, which hit me on the head. I angrily took it, and opened it. It said, " _just testing your reflexes. Sorry!"_ I felt like I wanted to pulverize this jerk. But I overcame my anger

issues and went back to doing my test. I couldn't pay attention to it very well because I have ADHD and dyslexia. So, you bet I have a hard life. Mr. Buttox, (my teacher) was eyeing me. He was always in a bad mood, I mean no wonder because all the kids love getting picked to say, " Well Mr.

_Buttox…._" He would always mad and tell the whole class the right pronunciation. (Which is Boo-toe. Ya he's French..) But anyway, enough about my teacher. Zac kept staring at me. "Don't you have anything else to do? How about your test!" I whispered to him. "I finished that." He replied. I

grumbled for a few more seconds about him being a nuisance. "ENOUGH! TIMES UP!" Mr. Buttox's voice yelled. "But…but!" I stumbled. "I'm not done!" I finally shouted. Mr. Buttox narrowed his eyes. "I thought so." He muttered. Then he bolted right to me. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen.

Unbelieving that my teacher was going to attack me. That's when Zac Streamer took action. He pulled out a bronze sword, pretty much sending all the other kids out screaming in terror. But I stayed. And I don't know why. Mr. Buttox snarled at the sight of it. "Well, well, well, I should've known a half-blood was going to be here." I froze. _Half-Blood?_ "Um, Zac, is there something you want to tell me like, I don't know, WHY HE CALLED YOU A

HALF-BLOOD!" Zac didn't even look at me. He started trying to stab Mr. Buttox, but surprisingly, Mr. Buttox was pretty good on defense. I jumped up on my desk. Even though I didn't know what to do, I wasn't going to stand there like a loser. That's when I jumped on Mr. Buttox's back. He tried

shaking me off, and he almost did because I slipped an grabbed his neck. This gave Zac a chance to contact his sword with Mr. Buttox's body. Zac stabbed him. But sadly, it didn't do anything but make Mr. Buttox wince. Zac narrowed his eyes. Then, he nodded to _me._I didn't know what the heck

he was talking about. I just strengthened my grip on my teacher's (Or use to be teacher) neck. I could've spent hours there, holding on for dear life. But everytime Mr. Buttox struggled to get me off, Zac just stabbed him more. Finally, when I strengthened my grip at hard as I could, he fell to the ground exploding into dust. I stared at the dust on the floor. Then glared up at Zac. He stepped back. "I think you have some things to tell me!" I guessed. Zac looked uncomfortable, but nodded "yes."

Chapter 2

I learn my Grandpa has some serious anger issues.

Zac stared up at the darkening sky. "Thanks." "For what?" i asked. He glanced briefly at me. " You defeated the monster." he said. "No! You did! You had the sword! Not me!" I argued. He glared at me. "Just trying to be friendly!" he snapped. "Well if you dont snap, maybe you will be!" i yelled.

Zac sighed. "I have a lot to tell you." "Like what?" "Like my real name is Jack Donough." he replied. I blinked. "You lied to everyone!" i accused. "Only to save you!" he snapped yet again.

I sighed. This isnt the best way to make friends. Actually, i had no friends. Jack had been the only one who paid ttention to me. "so" i said trying to start a conversation. "Who's your Olympian parent?" He blinked. "How-" "The Monstercalled you a _half-blood_ remember?" i said. "Oh ya."

"well?" i asked. "who is your parent?" "My dad is Apollo." He finally answered. "Then why can you control fire!" i blurted. He stared at me. "I dont know." he admitted. "But what i _do _know is that My DAD is APOLLO the SUN god." "O o" i said. "Then whos my parent?" Jack glanced briefly at me. "We, meaning camp-half blood, think, you have no mortal parent. That your Dad is Poseidon, and your Mom is Atelante."(MADE HER UP) "So, I'm a minor god?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno." "Yuck!" i exclaimed. "what?" Jack asked. "I cant believe that Poseidon would fall in love with his niece!" Jack shrugged again. "Well, Hera is also Krono's daughter, so im some ways. Zeus married his sister." Jack pointed out.

The good part: Jack and i got to camp halfblood a okay.

The bad part: Jack was right about my parents. My dad is Poseidon and my mom is Atelante. (Yuck!)

Other bad part: I have to share a cabin with Percy whats-his-name.

Percy Had welcomed me. (Like everyone else.) But i had a feeling he wasnt too thrilled to meet me. Percy had told me that Poseidon and Zeus were fighting over Atelante, and _me._ So- they both claimed me. Percy also told me: Now Poseidon and Zeus are mad at eachother, like an enemy.

Ok i have to classify this day as the worst day ever. So i decided that i need a nap. i fell asleep. Next thing i knew: I saw my Dad, and my gramps (Zeus) fighting. My dad looked calm but stern. My gramps is whole different story. He looked like he was going to explode bcause he was sooo red. in the middle of them, i saw a lady. A lady with black hair. Blue eyes. Pretty beautiful. Next thing i knew- Ares throwing a sword right towards me.

I jerked awake. The eerie silence freaking me out. Percy wasnt here.

**Review if you want me to continue. Oh ya, i mad atelante up. i made my chracter up. i mad a lot of people up.  
dont be mad! be glad!**


End file.
